Aiyaah, muqi jie!
by Kaito Kiddo
Summary: Kiku finds out about Mother's Day after visiting Alfred. And so he decides to hold the first celebration in his country. But who exactly is his mother?


Main Story Idea

Kiku finds out about Mother's Day after visiting Alfred. And so he decides to hold the first celebration in his country. But who exactly is his mother? He calls his brothers - Im Yong Soo and Kaoru - and they collectively decided that the only real mother figure they've had is Yao. And so they all get together to plan a big celebration for Yao and surprise him with it.

"Mother's Day?"

Kiku looked at Alfred puzzlingly. He had never heard of such a holiday. Though there was really no surprise in that seeing as it was apparently a western celebration. He was still learning many things from Alfred and taking in some of the customs of the American man. It seemed he would learn of another one that day.

"Uh huh!" the blonde said enthusiastically. He then proceeded to talk rather animatedly about this particular holiday. "It's a day when everyone gets together and collectively thanks all the mom's in the world, especially their own! Everyone with a mom gets her a present and plans a special celebration just for her! You can give presents to your grandma as well and even a sister that has children. Anyone who's a mom! Even expecting mom's! It's such a great day, I get my mom a big present every year. I gave Arthur something one year. He didn't get the joke." As he laughed and went into yet another story about the year he apparently gave Arthur a Mother's Day gift, Kiku started to take notes. Who exactly could receive gifts, what kinds, something called "breakfast in bed" he learned from the story about Arthur (which the Englishman was apparently jealous of because it was better than his cooking), and the best places you should take your mother after a big lunch. Dinner was usually had alone with the husband according to the unofficial rules of Mother's Day, so he didn't need to worry about that part.

"So!" Alfred's loud voice snapped Kiku out of his thoughts and he looked up, startled. "What are you getting your mom for Mother's Day?" He grinned and waited rather impatiently for an answer.

"My mother?" Kiku asked. "I...I don't think I have one." He ignored Alfred as he started saying something about "poor little Kiku" and pondered this. No, he had a mother. He remembered being brought up rather lovingly by them. It's how he became the polite, strong man he was today. But who was it? He held his head, distressed by the fact that he couldn't remember.

"Aah, Kiku, don't cry!" Alfred bellowed, worried for his Asian friend. "You have a mom, I'm sure of it! We just have to find out who!" He laughed obnoxiously and slapped "comfortingly" at Kiku's back. Which caused the small man to cough and Alfred only to worry more. "You're getting sick from grief!" He gave him unneeded help up and ushered him towards the door. "Go home and get some rest. Let me know when you find your mom, okay!?" He gave a thumbs up as Kiku gave a weak one back. With a sigh he got into car and started the long drive home. He would have to call his brothers, surely they would come up with something.

* * *

"Our mother?"

Kiku called his brothers, Im Yong Soo and Kaoru, as soon as he got home. As much as he didn't want to talk to the former, they had to get to the bottom of this together.

"M...I can't remember her." Kiku then gave a brief explanation of what happened at Alfred's, and of Mother's Day. Kaoru listened quietly, but Im Yong Soo kept interrupting with random, unrelated questions and loud noises in the background.

"Mother's Day originated in Korea, da ze~" Was his main comment. Which both of his brother's promptly corrected him before continuing on with their conversation. Eventually Kiku was able to get through his entire explanation and they started on the true matter at hand - who was their mother?

"I don't know any women older than me," was Kaoru's first input. Neither of them did, really. The closest they could even ponder was most likely one of Ivan's sisters, but there was no way they could be it. They weren't even Asian.

"I like older women, they have nice breasts, da ze~" Ofcourse the comment was ignored. But then a thought came to Kiku. What if it wasn't a woman? How the three of them grew up wasn't exactly the way normal people did, so maybe their mother wasn't "normal" either? And so he proposed the idea, reluctantly.

"What if our mother...isn't a woman?"

A long silence.

And then it seemed to click with all of them at once. Their "mother" wasn't female, but more motherly than any other person they knew. He raised them all by himself, made them food, taught them to read and write, showed them how to fight, taught them manners, and ultimately made them the men they are today. Albeit rather strictly at times.

"Yao-niichan!"

After a quick phone call to Alfred, Kiku got back on with his brothers and they came up with a plan for the best - and first - Mother's Day celebration in Asia.

* * *

The plan? Sleep over at Yao's the night before Mother's Day and after he went to sleep (which Im Yong Soo swore would be very early "Because he's old, da ze!") they would start the preparations. Kaoru would decorate the main rooms of the house, excluding the bedroom as they didn't want to risk waking Yao, Im Yong Soo would wrap the presents, and Kiku was left with the important task of preparing the breakfast in bed. Everything was bought in the few days they had before the big day and Kaoru convinced Yao to let them stay over without having to give up too much. Everything was going according to plan for once. And Kiku hoped they would stay on that track.

And for the most part they did. Until they forgot one important thing. Someone had to make sure Yao didn't walk in on them before they were done. "Aiyaaah!" They all winced, stopped what they were doing, and looked to the confused and slightly terrified man in his pajamas standing in the doorway to the main room of the house. "What are you three doing, aru!?"

They all looked to eachother before Kaoru and Im Yong Soo both pointed to Kiku and simultaneously said, "It was his idea."

"Eh!?" Kiku looked to his brothers in shock. He couldn't believe they would put all the blame on him like that!

"What's going on then, Kiku?" Yao asked, stomping over to him. He was more confused than angry, however being woken from his sleep made him rather irritable. Kiku once again gave his explanation of what happened at Alfred's and Mother's Day.

"We just wanted to do something for you," Kiku finally got out after his long-winded explanation. "You're the only mother figure we really have. I am sorry if you're offended by that...but it's true." He bowed in apology, and so did Im Yong Soo and Kaoru. In the middle of Kiku apologizing they had owned up to what they did and explained their involvement in it as well.

Yao listened to everything silently, and by the end of it he was smiling softly. That was a good sign, right? "All of you...come here." The three brothers reluctantly stepped forward, expecting to be yelled at. They all knew how that smile could become an angry snarl in a split second. But much to their surprise he brought all of them in for a tight and loving hug. It was like they were all children again, being praised by their "mother." They all gladly wrapped their arms around him as well, all smiling. "Thank you." Yao gave them all a kiss on the fore head. Before flicking them in the exact same spot and making them stumble backward. "Just be more quiet next time, aru!" He then grinned and turned around. "I didn't see the decorations very well, and I don't know what's being made for breakfast. So it can still be a surprise."

"Shì a!" they agreed before excitedly getting back to work. Yao sighed with a smile. They were acting like children again.

"Wǎnān." Yao went right back to bed, though it took him a bit to get to sleep. In truth he was rather excited as well.

Mother's Day...he could really get used to it.

* * *

Extra Story Idea:

Meanwhile, Matthew decides to celebrate Mother's Day as well. But Francis refuses to be his "mother figure" and tells him to wait until Father's Day to give him something. But then who does he know is like a mother? Well, he did remember Ivan saying something about Mother Russia...

Meanwhile, in Canada...

Matthew walked down the streets of Vancouver, looking for a good Mother's Day gift. Though who exactly he would be giving it to he didn't know anymore. He proposed the idea to Francis but before he could even get all of his tiny voice out he shot him down. Though he did tell him he was welcome to give him something for Father's Day. Matthew was glad for that atleast, even if he did have to wait a bit longer. It really was too bad, though, he was in the mood to celebrate. But as usual he was being ignored and told to go away.

Who could he give a gift to?

And that's when he passed by a flower shop that was about to close like most of the shops around it. His eyes widened and he ran up to the window. Inside he saw the most beautiful sunflowers he had ever seen. He wasn't quite sure how they were there - it was out of season for them and they couldn't thrive much in the cold anyway - but at that moment he didn't really care. He only knew who he would give them to. Matthew quickly ran into the store and stopped the man right before he was about to lock up. He frantically bought the sunflowers, paid extra to make sure they were wrapped so the cold wouldn't harm them, and with little more than a quiet thank you he ran home. He must have looked crazy to most of the people he passed. They seemed just as surprised as he was to find sunflowers in early spring, let alone in Canada.

He knew it was a long stretch, but "Mother Russia" counted, right?


End file.
